Naruto The Legend Chronicles
Naruto in this Fic his name will Zenosuke Namikaze Uzumaki he was Captured by Akatsuki but his Bijuu was not transferred Pain Trained him and he became The New Leader The Akatsuki his hair is no longer Spikey now longer more it goes to his back He will also be Anti-Hero. he will look less Childish.Naruto will have The Riningan like Pain. Naruto and Sasuke battle disruption's Sasuke-Na...Naruto. Zenosuke-No Naruto My real Name is Zenosuke.althought I don't like the fact that its Similar to your Name Uchiha. Sakura-its you. Kakashi-Two years have passed since the Akatsuki took Naruto away he's now Seventeen Years Old what happened to his hair his face more Distinguished his whiskers are still intact I see.... Sai-Hello Naruto! Zeno-Hey Sai haven't seen you in 2 Years.He said in a Johnny Yong Boosh type voice. Sasuke-don't be so Frenemy with him Sai he could attack any moment I see the Akatsuki Cloke. Zeno-Humph shut up would you last I checked you Betrayed Me and Konoha first.atleast this time Im doing it for the right reason's. he created a Hand Sign performed Earth Release:Swamp Of The Underworld. Team 7 Dodged away. Sakura-when did he move his Hands. kakashi-I did'nt even see it And im using my Sharingan... Team 7 had a Feeling he would do that but did'nt even see his handsigns. Zenosuke-I came here to examine your Powers all of yours lets see how you do aganist 4 Of My Members.(Im gonna be using other Anime characters as Akatsuki Members)go Ilforte Granz,D-Roy,Shawlong Qufang and Demora. Sasuke-what the those were not members before. Zeno-Have you not heard of New Guy's you idiot. Sasuke-That's my line. Demora vs Sai Demora-Quickly tries to attack Sai hoever Sai moves away draw a Bull and it rams at Demora who is able to over power it and puches sai 8 Times and uses a jutsu that allows to blow Cold air attempting to freeze Sai who begin to get colder then he draws a large Kunai quickly and tosses it to him but Demora uses Tyhoon Breakage Justu which allows him to create 3 Typhoons which destroys the Kunai the tyhoons swollow Sai. Sai uses his agility to make it so it was him who was swollowed However it was just haze allusion he than Draws a Large Void which draws in the tyhoon's and Demora together killing Demora. is also much akatsuki Members these are just the One there Include in Kisame,Zetsu,Pain,Konan,Other New. Sakura vs Shawlong Zeno-Hehehehehehheheheeh!Hey Pink haired Bitch! Sakura-Was shocked. Zeno-Shawlong teach this Large Forheaded Whore A lesson! Shawlong-Yes Sire. Sakura-But Naruto. Zenosuke-sorry already told you its Zeno or Zenosuke-Sama or Zenosuke. Shawlong-Quckly uppercuts sakura savagely destroying her busting her to oblivion Used a Justu known as Demonic Cloud Formation this jutsu allowed the Clouds to be manipulated he used them to form Minions who attacked. Sakura-regained her Composure and begain to viciously punch the clouds and combus them she used her Strenght to try and break Shawlongs Neck with a PileDriver Like Taijutsu but he countered with a Powerbomb like Taijutsu he was feeling very cocky at the moment he begain to throw 9 Kunai's 4 Cut Sakura Arm's and clothing off She Dodged The Others. Shawlong-Delivered a Large Kick directly to Her Face. Zeno-That's right Shawlong Beat her Down! Shawlong-used a Jutsu called Hydro Dance created from the rain Clouds created and had them form together to create Hydro Like Rain drop which completey bashed Sakura. Zeno-Giving up Sakura-San in a Mocking Voice. your so adept at running your mouth and sucking Dick but your a ninja you can't even fight an S-Class Ninja well hehehehehehheheeh now that I think your only a Chunin you don't stand a Chance aganist S-Class Ninja. Sakura is not dead she's just out cold Zeno Kidnaps her. Sakura In Jeopardy,Kakashi vs D-Roy Zenosuke-Picks up Sakura body. Kakashi-don't tell me your going to defile her have you lost Decsensy Naruto...I mean Zenosuke. Zenosuke-Heh yeah right I really wanna Bang this Slut I don't think so Kakashi. Kakashi- attempts chidori on Zeno but D-Roy intervenes D-Roy-What are you doing Im your opponent Copy Ninja Of Konoha.he extended a sharp Shark like Tooth at Kakashi which he dodged. Kakashi-uses hidden Mist which completetly Blinds D-Roy he sneaks with a Kunai D-Roy-Evades it. Zeno-D Roy stop let all leave. D-Roy-Huh why. Zeno-I seen all i needed lets go goodbye Sasuke,Sai,Kakashi take sakura back tosses her at sasuke who catches her. Sasuke-It's all my fault if not for me Naruto would never have left Konoha Or caught by Akatsuki. Kakashi-I... can't believe it you can still correct your wrong's Sasuke. Back at Akatsuki Headquaters Back at Akatsuki Zeno was having an important conversation with Pain.Pain do you know anything about Danzo I already aware of Root but theres something not right about him.Danzo you say? No Limited information im not from the leaf I know very little although He has something to do with Madara uchiha. Just than Zenosuke had rembered that when he saw Danzou one of his eyes had a bandage. On Second pondering Zeno Danzo is possibly Madara brother remeber Madara took his brothers Eyes he may have wanted them back. Thats a bit unlikely don't you think? Madara is Immortal because of his Sharingan Why would his brother be alive aswell? Maybe your right but you will find the Answer like you told me Two Years Ago. Team Hawk Assemled Danzo Sir what is it Itoso preparations are underway.That is good im expecting good outcome. Category:Fan Fiction